Rita Hanish
Rita Hanish '''is one of the main characters in Joie de Vivre Pretty Cure. Their alter ego is '''Cure Cloud. Appearance Rita is average height, is fairly muscular, has fair skin, blue eyes and undercut with chin-length dark red hair on the top. They often wear flannel shirts, tank tops, crop tops, skirts and jeans. Their favourite colours to wear are red, blue and black. Their face claims is Saoirse Ronan. As Cure Cloud, their hair gets shorter and turns a brighter red, and is pulled up into a mohawk. They also don a floral blue bow with a white heart. Their outfit is a blue, red and white sleeveless jumper. They wear red knee high boots and long gloves. On the summer solstice, Rita can transform into Solstice Cloud, a special, more powerful form of Cure Cloud. In this form, their hair is even longer and resembles their civilian style more. Their outfit is a long sleeved top with an intricate design and a translucent collar, blue shorts and red boots. Bio Rita is the child of Mike and Margarita Hanish, born in Gander, Newfoundland. When they were eight years old, their family was in a car accident with a moose that was fatal for their mother. Shortly after, their father was posted to New Brunswick, and they moved to Concordia. Eventually, Mike remarried to Amelia Mason, giving Rita two younger stepbrothers, Josh and Cody, as well. When Rita is in twelfth grade at Concordia High School, they meet Lily and Marya on the anniversary of their mother's death, and later help them in battle by transforming into Cure Cloud. This is done with the help of Nimbus, who they helped earlier the day on the way to school. They have to learn how to keep Nimbus a secret from their family, but he adjusts to their household quickly. Rita joins Lily and Marya as a Pretty Cure, and later Isis Cromwell, once they convince her. The four form a team to fight against The Baroness and save Mother Nature and the Earth. Cure Cloud As Cure Cloud, Rita gains powers over nature and is the Pretty Cure of Summer. Their powers manifest in the form of water and the weather. Like their teammates, Rita uses their iCrystal to transform into Cure Cloud, by selecting the transformation app and swiping accordingly. When transformed as Cure Cloud, Rita has heightened physical abilities, including being able to withstand great force and launch themselves in the air at great heights and speeds. Cure Cloud's primary attack is Pretty Cure Thunder Torrent. They perform this attack by smashing their fist into the ground to summon a torrent of water, then redirecting it at the target with a punch/kick in their direction until they are purified or escape. On the summer solstice, Rita can become Solstice Cloud, a more powerful form of Cure Cloud, enhanced by the solstice itself. Relationships '''Lily Gardenia - '''Lily is a quirky girl, but Rita thinks she's pretty nice, and likes that Lily helps them with their science homework sometimes. They get a kick out of Lily's admiration of them. '''Isis Cromwell - '''Rita doesn't like Isis at first, because they think she's a snob, but the more time they spend together, they warm up to her. '''Marya Samara - '''Rita thinks Marya is just the sweetest. They hate seeing her get bullied, and will personally beat up anyone picks on her. '''Nimbus - '''Their fairy partner who quickly becomes like another younger brother for them. '''Mike Hanish - '''Rita and their father get along very well, having lived just the two of them for so many years. He spends a lot of time on courses or deployment elsewhere, but the two remain close. '''Margarita Hanish - '''Rita loves what they remember of their mother. She was always supportive and loving, and had a goofy sense of humour that Rita misses. '''Amelia Hanish-Mason - '''Rita likes their stepmother, but still finds themself keeping a slight wall between them, afraid she'll replace their mother. '''Josh and Cody Mason - '''Josh and Cody pester Rita endlessly, and are often incredibly annoying, but Rita loves them dearly. Trivia *Rita's birthday is August 27th, 1999. *Rita is bisexual, which they have known since middle school. They came out as genderqueer in grade 10. Category:Pretty Cure